What You Waiting For?
"What You Waiting For?" by Gwen Stefani is featured in Just Dance 3. Dancer The dancer has hot pink hair with yellow highlights. She has a yellow dress with streaks of different colors on the edges. During the chorus, her dress turns light blue and pink/purple. Background The background seems to be a clock. In the 1st verse, the clock's color is pink, and when it is the chorus, the color scheme changes to blue. There are also clouds which change from pink to stormy blue. There is also clockwork and gears in the far background. The dancer is standing on a platform which seems to be a clock. Gold Moves Classic Gold Move 1: Jerk your right shoulder such that it goes up and down once. Gold Move 2: Straighten your body and stand still. What You Waiting For GM1.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 1 What You Waiting For GM2.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 2 Sweat Mashup Only Gold Move: Make a semi-circle with your right hand (done during Maniac). What You Waiting For GM.PNG|Sweat: Gold Move 1 Mashup What You Waiting For? ''has an unlockable '''Sweat Mashup'. Dancers *Maniac (JD2) *Pump It (JD3) *Skin-To-Skin (JD2) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Maniac (JD2) *Pump It (JD3) *Skin-To-Skin (JD2) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) Appearances in Mashups What You Waiting For? ''appears in the following Mashups: * Beauty And A Beat * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * I Kissed a Girl * Maps '(Best of JD3)' * Papaoutai '(Ultra Violet)' * Super Bass Captions ''What You Waiting For? ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Be Free * Chosen * Dream Doll * Headache * No No No! * Pull Me * Punch 'N' Stomp * Temper Tantrrum * Victory Step Trivia *The beta version had a different choreography, and was removed for unknown reasons. It was most likely changed because there was little arm movement for Wii and PS3 users, distributing few points. **The old choreography would get 6 points but the official one has 15 points. There might be more to the unused choreography than was shown. *This was the first Gwen Stefani song on the Just Dance series. Second is Rich Girl on Just Dance 2014. ** This song was the only one to have a beta element. *"H*e" and "Da*n" are censored, but "sex" isn't, because it refers to sex chromosome. *This is the similar looking dancer to D.A.N.C.E. from Just Dance 2. *In the Mashup, the Party Rock Anthem pictogram color is changed to orange, and Maniac's pictogram color was changed to a reddish color. * This coach was featured in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2014 along with a scene from Kiss You under Dance. * To get the avatar for this in Just Dance 2014, you need to have a saved Just Dance 1-4 game. * There are two versions of the song: one is the clean version and the other is a longer explicit version. The game uses the clean version which removes the "h*e" such that "Take a chance you stupid ''h*e" becomes "Take a chance you stupid". * This dancer is featured on PAL box art. * The background is clock themed, referencing the time and the song's title. * "Oh, oh ohhh" is lip synched. * In terms of facial expression, the coach strongly resembles the one for Venus. Gallery File:Whatyouwaitinfor.png|Avatar File:WYWFC.png|Dance Coach 65.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar WhatYouWaitingForMenu.png|What You Waiting For? on Just Dance 3 Wii JD3 Screen12 E3.jpg Videos File:Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) File:Just Dance 3 - What You Waiting For? - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance 3 - What You Waiting For?(Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani Just Dance 3|Beta Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with censored words Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs with changing tempos Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:00's Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Lip Synch Category:Catinnizer